Double Dating AKA Just Friends II
by MelH14
Summary: The first dance is coming up for the trio, the only thing is, their first dance as HIGH SCHOOLERS! When Lizzie decides to ask Ethan, will he say yes? LG Read and Review! This is my first eppy in the high school series! Tell me what you think! :-)


                                    Double Dating (A.K.A. Just Friends II)

                                                    By: Melody Howell

                                                First Scene starts:

***Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are walking down the hall to their lockers at Hillridge High School. There is a dance coming up Friday. This is their first dance as high schoolers.**

M: "So, the dance is Friday right?"

L: "Ya."

M: " Who are you gonna ask?"

L: "I'm not sure I want to go, yet." Gordo is just watching the conversation.

M: "Oh, come on Lizzie! This is our first dance as high schoolers! AS HIGH SCHOOLERS!!!"

TL: "I get the point!" Toon Lizzie crosses her arms.

L: "Ya, but Miranda, you HAVE A DATE!!! I DON'T!!! AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL!!!"

M: "Lizzie, it doesn't matter! So what?!? I have Larry, big deal!!! We could all go together, that way it won't seem like it's a date, ya know, so Lizzie won't feel bad." Suddenly, Gordo, who's been quiet most of the time, buts in.

G: "Miranda, come on?!?"

G: "If Lizzie doesn't wanna go, then don't make her."

TL: "Listen to the man!!!"

L: "No, you're right, I should go! It doesn't matter if I have a date! I'll just go with you guys!" Lizzie smiles, Gordo and Miranda look at her confused.

TL: "WRONG!!!"

G: " Oooo-kay???"

G: "But, I though you wanted a date???"

L: " I think I'll ask Ethan!" Lizzie smiles again.

---------Theme Music Comes On---------

Scene starts back up where it left off with Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walking down the hall.

G: "Lizzie, remember last year when I tried to help you find out what Ethan liked and didn't like so you could pretend to have something in common with him and he would go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with you?"

TL: " Uh, ya!!! Like I would forget that!!!" TL crosses her arms and looks mad.

L: "Ya, but that was LAST year. Who knows, he might have changed his mind???" Lizzie smiles. Gordo rolls his eyes. 

TL: "Ok, knowing Ethan, he doesn't HAVE a mind to change! But there's no need to change anything else!!!" TL says and smiles, holding up a picture of Ethan and winking.

G: "Lizzie, listen to me!!! I REALLY don't think Ethan's going to change his mind about this, trust me, it's not easy to change a guy's mind." Gordo looks at her with concern and frustration.

M: "I'll…leave you two to this…" Miranda walks off down the hall, confused.

L: "Gordo, don't worry!!! I don't NEED your help!!! This time I'm going to try and ask him myself!"

G: "All right, but if he does reject you, I want you to promise me one thing!" Gordo smiles.

L: "And what would that be?"

G: "BOW TO ME! TELL ME 'GORDO IS SOOOOOOOOOO RIGHT!!!"

L: " Ya, right!" Lizzie smiles sarcastically.

TL: "Hey! What? Does he think he's Mr. Right or something??? 'Cause we all know very well he's not." 

Shows Gordo with big, blue eyes trying to make Lizzie say yes.

L: "Sure, whatever you say." Gordo smiles his famous Gordo-grin. Lizzie returns the smile.

G: "I can't hear you!" Gordo says putting his hand up to his ear.

L: "All right! All right! 'I will bow to Gordo!" Lizzie says sarcastically.

TL: "Who on Earth could say no to THAT face?!?" Lizzie looks at her frog in her hand and sees him smiling at her with big blue eyes.

----------Fade To Black--------- Next Scene starts with Matt and Lanny at the McGuire's, in the kitchen.

J: "Hey guys! What's up?" Jo says looking at Matt and Lanny.

S: "Don't count on Lanny for the answer!" Sam whispers to Jo.

J: "You're right, I don't see why we ever try." Jo whispers back to Sam.

M: "Mom?"

J: "Yeah, sweetie?"

M: "Me and Lanny want, no, MUST HAVE A TREE HOUSE!!!"

J: "Sounds like fun! But who's going to build this tree house?"

M: "Dad can!" Matt and Lanny smile.

J: "Oh, you know how your father is about building stuff! He can't do anything without hurting himself!"

M: "Mom, haven't you ever wanted a place where you could just, HANG???"

J: "Hey, at least he'll be out of our hands when it's finished!" Jo whispers to Sam.

J: "Well, sure Matt! Sam, will you help them build a tree house?"

S: "Honey, I REALLY don't think this is a good idea!!!" 

J: "Sam, don't worry! If you get hurt, I have a first aid kit!"

M: "Dad! Please!!!" Lanny nods quickly with his eyes opened very widely.

S: "All right! Let's go to the hardware store!" Sam walks out of the kitchen with Matt and Lanny.

M: "GREAT! This is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!" Lanny nods happily.

S: "Ya! Great Fun!"

M: "I wanna put a TV in there! And a Game Cube! Uh…And a VCR! And a DVD player! And a bunch of other stuff! And a bunch of other stuff…" Matt trails off as he leaves the kitchen with Lanny and Sam. Jo just shakes her head, laughing a little.

-----------Fade to Black---------- Next scene is in Lizzie's room, upstairs, with Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo is sitting on Lizzie's bed, while Lizzie is sitting at her vanity desk facing him.

G: "Soooooooooo…How are you goin to do this?"

L: "I'm going to ask him, duh!"

G: "Ya, but what if it turns out like last time you asked him?"

L: "Ya, but what if it doesn't???" Lizzie says, contradicting him. Gordo starts to look frustrated, and rolls his eyes.

G: "Ya, but Lizzie, remember the phrase 'Knowing when someone's wrong for you, doesn't change the way you feel?'"

L: "Ya, so? What about it?!?"

G: "That's what you said, remember?"

L: "Not really."

G: "Well you did say that on Sadie Hawkins day. Me and Miranda were walking in to come and see if you were all right, that's when we heard you talking to Matt about Ethan."

L: "Gordo, why are we talking about a stupid phrase that I said like, last year?!? We're supposed to be talking about me asking Ethan to the dance! Remember?!?"

G: "Well, ya, but…what I'm trying to say is…I just don't think Ethan's your type."

TL: "Ugh! And why not?!? Gordo may be the smart one around here, but he's wrong 90% of the time!" Looks at the frog in her hand.

L: "Well, we'll see! When I ask him, and he says yes, who will be the wrong one?!?"

G: "Me…"

L: "I can't hear you!" Lizzie says, pretending she can't hear and holding her hand up to her ear.

G: "Me! Ok! I'm just trying to help, ok?!? So when he says no you won't come to me cryin again!" Gordo says frustrated.

L: "Well, I won't then! Fine!"  
G: "Fine!" Gordo stomps out of her room and leaves her house.

TL: "Whatever!" Toon Lizzie looks careless.

---------Fade to Black-------Next scene is back to Matt, Lanny, and Sam. Sam is in the backyard with Matt and Lanny.

S: "So, guys, do you have the rest of the pieces?"

M: "Ya, here ya go Dad!" Matt hands Sam a board. Sam nails it and accidentally hits his thumb.

S: "Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" Sam screams and puts his thumb in his mouth, then trips over a lawn gnome and twists his ankle.

M: "Ooooooooooohhhhh!!!!!! That's gotta hurt!!!" Lanny nods.

M: "You want me to get the ice Dad?"

S: "Ya, that would be great!"

M: "Are you sure, or should I call Mom???"

S: "Just go! Oh, and there's a crutch in the hall closet, too!"

M: "Are you sure, 'cause I…"

S: "Just go, son!" Matt and Lanny run in the house. Jo comes outside and sees Sam.

J: "Hurt yourself again???"

S: "Yep."

J: "Do you need any help???"

S: "No."

J: "Are you sure?"

S: "No, Matt's getting the ice and a crutch."

J: "Ok, but if you need me just call me!" Jo walks inside.

-----------Fade to Black---------Next scene is at school, Lizzie goes to her locker and Gordo sees her and walks up to her.

Lizzie turns to face him.

G: "Uh, Lizzie, can we talk???"

L: "You're talking now!"

G: "Well, can I just say something???"  
L: "All right, what is it?!?"

G: "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I guess over reacted to this whole Ask-Ethan-To-The-Dance thing!" Gordo smiles to try to get Lizzie to warm up to him.

L: "I forgive you!" Lizzie smiles back.

G: "Great!"

L: "Ok, so I better practice asking Ethan! You be Ethan!"

G: "Ok."

TL: "Note to self: NEVER lose my friends!!!" Lizzie writes on her little yellow note pad.

G: "Yo, Liz-zay!!!" Gordo shouts kind of loud.

L: "Hey, Ethan!" Lizzie smiles, laughing a little.

L: "What's up???"

G: "My day is proceeding with fineness!"

L: "Cool. Look, our first high school dance is coming up."

G: "My cousin has a hamster named Joey!" Gordo shakes his head a little.

L: "Ya, right. Um, like I said, the dance is coming up…"

G: "I like chili pastrami tortilla dogs! They're awesome! Don't ya think so, Liz?!?"

L: "Ya, they're ok. But, I was wonderin,…" 

G: "Look what I can do!" Gordo makes a noise with his mouth.

L: "Ok, Gordo, stop!!! This is serious!!!" Lizzie shouts kind of loudly at him and gives him a serious look.

G: "And I'm being serious!!!"

L: "No you're not! You're acting like a total idiot!!!"

G: "Duh! What do you think ETHAN IS?!?"

L: "Whatever, here comes Ethan. Wish me luck! And you're behind me right???" Lizzie turns and smiles at Gordo, Gordo pats her back and smiles.

G: "Good luck, Liz! Lizzie, I'm behind a hundred percent!" Lizzie starts to walk toward Ethan.

L: "Thanks!"

TL: "I need all the luck I can get for this!!!" Rolls out a wheelbarrow full of good luck charms.

L: "Hey, Ethan!"

E: "Yo, Liz-zay!"

L: "How's it goin?!?"

E: "Lizzie, my day is proceeding with fineness!"

L: "Cool. So there's a dance comin up right?!?"

E: "Yep, and so far, I'm paddling my kayak alone…" Ethan looks up at a fly.

L: "Cool, are you still going???"

E: "If I don't find a date, looks like I'm flyin solo!"

L: "Ok, so I was wonderin…"

E: "Ya?"

L: "I was wonderin…wonderin….wonderin if…you maybe wanna go with me?!?" Lizzie smiles hopefully.

E: "Oh, sweet! That'd be great!!! Pick ya up at seven!!!" 

TL: "Ok, this is where the alarm clock always goes off!" Toon Lizzie is sitting on a giant alarm clock.

Ethan walks off down the hall and brushes a hand through his hair. Gordo watched the whole conversation from around the corner. He was surprised that Ethan said yes! Lizzie walked back toward Gordo. Gordo pretended like he didn't hear the conversation.

G: "So, how'd it go???"

L:  "GREAT!!!" Lizzie jumps up and down and screams happily.

G: "I'm guessing that meant he said yes?!?" Gordo covers his ears.

L: "YES!!!" Lizzie screams again. Miranda comes running up to Lizzie and Gordo.

M: "Hey Liz! What's up?!? Hey Gordo!"

L: "Guess what Randa!!!"

M: "What???"

L: "I just asked Ethan to the dance, and HE SAID YES!!!" Both girls grab hands and jump up and down screaming.

G: "Ok. This looks like a girls moment!!! I'll catch ya guys later!" Gordo leaves, and walks down the hall.

M: "This is SO EXCITING LIZZIE!!! Both of us have dates, TOGETHER!!! TOGETHER!!! WE'RE DOUBLE DATING!!!"

TL: "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Toon Lizzie screams and jumps up and down.

L: "I know!!!"

M: "Oh, I can't wait!!!!!"

L: "ME EITHER!!!" Girls jump and scream again.

-----------Fade to Black-------Later at the house with Matt and Lizzie. Lizzie walks into the kitchen.

L: "Dweeb!"

M: "Lizard Breath!"

L: "Porcupine Head!"

M: "Blondie!"

J: "Ok, enough!!! Stop fighting!!! NOW!!!"

S: "Ya, listen to your mother!" Sam takes a chip out of the bowl and eats it.

L: "Whatever." Lizze goes up to her room to call Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie grabs her purple phone and jumps on her bed. She dials Miranda's number first. Miranda picks up on the second ring.

M: "Hola! This is Miranda Sanchez speaking!"

L: "Hey, Randa!"

M: "Oh, hey Lizzie! ¿Que Pasa?"

L: "Translation please!" Lizzie says laughing a little at the fact she doesn't know any Spanish.

M: "It means 'What's up?' As if you didn't know."

M: "Anyways, back on topic. So, what's up?"

L: "Nothin much. Just REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THE DANCE TOMORROW!!!"

M: "I know me too!!! I'm going with Larry, and you're going with Ethan! It's all good!!!"

L: "Hey! That's my line!" Lizzie says, laughing a little, knowing that she says that a lot.

M: "Ya, I know. Sorry!"

M: "So what are you gonna wear to the dance?!?"

L: "I'm not sure yet."

M: "Lizzie! The dance is tomorrow, and you STILL haven't decided on what to wear?!? You better chop, chop!!!"

L: "I know, I know! I have a dress in my closet. It's the one that Danny Kessler thought…."

M: "Ya, I know that one. I'm going to wear this red, a little past knee-length, dress."

L: "Coolie! Hey, listen, I'm gonna call Gordo now, ok?!? So I guess I'm outtie! Bye Randa!"

M: "See ya!" Lizzie clicks the phone off, and prepares to dial Gordo's number. Even though Lizzie has three-way calling, she wants to talk to Gordo alone. Lizzie dials his number. Gordo picks up on the third ring.

G: "Hello! David Gordon here!"

L: "Hey, Gordo!"  
G: "Oh, Lizzie, what's up?!?"

L: "Nothin much. Listen, I need to talk to you for a sec!"

G: "Lizzie, what's wrong?!?"

L: "It's about the dance…"

G: "What about the dance???"  
L: "I was wondering…"

G: "Ya?"

L: "Do you have a date yet for the dance???"

G: "Do you really want me to answer that question?!?"

L: "Gordo!"

G: "Of course not! Why???"  
L: " 'Cause Miranda and I have dates, and that means you will have to kinda go by yourself!"

G: "Lizzie, Lizzie! It doesn't matter to me!"  
TL: "Funny! That sure did sound like a 'Does matter' to me!"

G: "As long as you and Miranda are happy, that's what comes first!"

L: "But Gordo! What about you?!?"

G: "It's ok, really. It's cool with me. I might not even go to the dance anyways."

L: "Why not?"

G: "Well, 'cause! They're kinda boring! Lizzie, just go! This is your one chance to go with the guy you keep bragging about! I don't wanna have to keep going over this!!!"

L: "I just don't want you to have to be there alone, while me and Miranda have dates."

G: "It's ok!!! I have homework and stuff to do anyway."

L: "Ok…"

G: "Well, gotta go, Liz! Talk to ya later, I guess…" Lizzie hears the other line click off. Lizzie clicks her phone off, and leaves it on her bed and goes downstairs.

TL: "Why do I feel so selfish??? Oh, yeah, BECAUSE I AM!!!" Toon Lizzie screams towards the screen.

---------Fade to Black---------Next scene is with Matt, Lanny, and Sam finishing up the tree house.

S: "There ya go kids! It's finished!" Sam says and steps back to get a good look at it, and then move the ladder towards the tree house and leans it against the tree.

M: "Thanks Dad!" Lanny nods quickly. Matt and Lanny climb up the ladder to the tree house and get up there. Lanny opens his mouth in awe.

M: "It's…It's…GREAT!!!" Scene shows Matt and Lanny sitting in chairs and clanking glasse together, and partying up there. Then the scene stops. It gets really dark.

M: "You're right Lanny! We should sleep in here!" Lanny nods. Matt climbs down the ladder to go get blankets and pillow. He comes back up the ladder. 

M: "Here ya go, Lanny!" Matt puts the pillows down and tucks the blanket in over them.

M: "This is so cool!!!" Matt squeals, Lanny nods and smiles.

M: "It's kinda cold out here…" Lanny nods quickly.

---------Fade to Black--------- Next scene is back with Lizzie and her parents.

J: "So, the dance is tomorrow right?"

L: "Ya…" Lizzie says sleepily.

J: "And you're taking Ethan, right?"

S: "Isn't that the guy who you're always obsessing over?!?" Sam says cluelessly.

L: "Ya…"

J: "So, why aren't you more happy about it?"

L: "I don't know, Mom. It's just that…just…oh, nothing…"

J: "Lizzie, honey, I know when it's nothing, and it's never nothing!"

L: "Well…" Jo looks at her hoping for an answer.

TL: "Why is it that parents always have to push things out of their kids?!?"

L: "…It's Gordo!"

J: "Did you get into a fight? 'Cause these things hap…" Lizzie cut her off, all of a sudden.

L: "No Mom! It's just the fact that me and Miranda have dates, but Gordo doesn't. So he'll have to go alone or stay home…"

L: "I'm SO SELFISH!!" Jo looks at her very concerned. Suddenly Sam says something.

S: "Ya know, this looks like a Mother-Daughter moment." He walks out of the kitchen.

J: "No, Lizzie. You're just a teenage girl…"

L: "But Mom, it's all my fault!"

J: "Lizzie, honey, it will be all right!"  
L: "But what about Gordo???"

J: "Gordo, I'm sure, is very happy for you right now because you're dating the guy of your dreams. Gordo is your best friend, honey, I'm sure he's fine with it."

L: "I hope so…"

J: "Now, go upstairs and get some rest, the dance is tomorrow! You don't want to look bad for your date!"

TL: 'You got that right!" 

Lizzie runs upstairs and jumps on her bed. Scene goes back to downstairs.

J: "Honey, where is Matt?!?" Jo says to Sam.

S: "He's probably in the tree house with Lanny."

J: "At night?!?"

S: "I guess."

J: "What do you mean 'You guess'?" Jo walks outside.

J: "Matt!!!" Jo screams. Matt and Lanny look down from the tree house.

M: "Oh, hi Mom! Me and Lanny are just enjoying our new tree house." Matt smiles and Lanny nods and smiles. 

J: "Not this late you're not!" Sam walks outside.

S: "Matt, what are you doing?!? You and Lanny get down here NOW!!! Before I tear down that tree house myself!!!" 

M: "Not that he could without hurting himself!" Matt whispers to Lanny. Lanny nods and laughs silently.

J: "Get down here now!!!"

M: "But Mom…"

J&S: "NOW!!!"

M: "All right! All right! We're coming!" Lanny nods quickly.

S: "And go to bed!" Matt and Lanny climb down the ladder and go inside. Lanny goes home and Matt goes upstairs to his room.

------------Fade to Black-----------Next scene is at Lizzie's house, Miranda and Lizzie are getting ready for the dance. Lizzie comes out of her room where Miranda is waiting in the hall.

M: "Lizzie! That dress is SWEET!" Lizzie smiles.

TL: "And I'd like to thank my mom and the Style Shack!" Toon Lizzie comes out wearing and animation of the dress Lizzie is wearing.

L: "Thanks! I always kinda thought blue was my color." Lizzie smiles. Lizzie is wearing a light blue, it's-kind-of –a-peasant-dress that she wore to the spring formal last year, and at graduation. Lizzie grabs her white purse from the railing.

L: "Come on, let's go, we can't be late for the dance!"

M: "Oh, bominos!" Lizzie and Miranda walk downstairs. 

J: "Hey, girls! You both look great!" Jo smiles at them.

M: "Thanks Mrs. McGuire!"

L: "Ya, thanks Mom!"

J: "Bye girls!" Jo opens the door for them. They walk outside and meet up with their dates.

E: "Yo, Liz-zay! Lookin fine!"

L: "Thanks, Ethan!" Lizzie smiles.

La: "Hey, Miranda! You look awesome too! Spock would be proud." Larry holds up his hand with the Star Trek sign.

TL: "Did Larry just mention Star Trek?!? On Randa's date?!?" Toon Lizzie is dressed like a Star Trek character, with weird ears.

M: "Right…" Miranda says confused. They all start to walk down the street towards the school. They reach the school and go inside. The song, "Have a Nice Life Baby," by Dana Dawson, is playing when they walk in. Kate sees them and walks up to them.

K: "Ethan! What a nice surprise! I see you brought Loozie, here!" Kate says, sneering at Lizzie. Kate then smiles innocently. She tries to flirt with Ethan.

E: "Ya, so. What's it to you?!?"

K: "I was just making a statement." Kate says innocently.

TL: "Oh, look, Kate's so sweet and innocent!" Toon Lizzie smiles. "NOT!!!" Toon Lizzie screams angrily towards the screen.

Lizzie pretends to smile at Kate.

K: "Whatever! Later, dorkville!" Kate walks off. All four friends go their own ways. Lizzie goes over to the snack table and gets some punch. Suddenly, Kate pulls Ethan by his shirt outside of the gym while Lizzie wasn't looking.

E: "Uh, Kate, what are we doing out here??? I thought the dance was in the gym." Kate looks at him confused by his question, then shrugs it off.

K: "Whatever. Just listen to me!"

E: "Ya?" Kate pulls Ethan closer.

K: "Ethan? Do you LOVE me???"

E: "Uh…"

K: " 'Cause if you do, which you know you do, will you dump Lizzie?!? Then we could say we came to this dance TOGETHER!!!"

E: "Uh, sure! But, what about Li…" Kate cuts him off.

K: "Shhh!!!"

K: "Do you REALLY want anyone to hear us?!?"

E: "Uh…"

K: "Good! So will you be my date???" Kate smiles and flips her hair, stunning Ethan.

E: "WOW! Kate, you're awesome!"

K: "Shhh!"

E: "Oh, right!" Ethan starts to whisper.

E: "Cool. So does this mean I have two dates?"

K: "NO!!! I mean, no, Ethan. I'm your date." Kate smiles.

E: "Ok. Sweet! I've always thought you were pretty cool!"

K: "Now, go out there and dump Loozie!"

E: "I thought it was Lizzie?" .

K: "Just go!" Kate pushes Ethan back into the gym. Ethan walks back into the gym and sees Lizzie.

E: "Hey, Liz-zay! How's it goin?!?"

L: "Hey, Ethan!  Not much, you wanna dance???" Lizzie smiles at him.

E: "Uh…Listen Lizzie, we need to talk…"

L: "About what?" Lizzie looks worried.

E: "Uh…Ya see…It's about me and you…"

TL: "Uh-oh!!!" Toon Lizzie starts biting her nails.

L: "Ya? What about us???"

E: "Well, you know…I don't really see you as my romantic type like I thought I did." Lizzie starts to feel her water works turning on, but she holds it back.

L: "Sooooooooooooo???"

E: "In other words, I…" Lizzie cuts him off.

L: "I think I understand…" Lizzie runs out of the gym, and out of the building, starting to cry. Little did Lizzie know, Gordo was about to go inside, into the dance to see how fun it really is, when he sees a blonde rush out the door in front of him crying. He then shakes his head and realizes that's Lizzie. He yells out for her to stop.

G: "Lizzie! Wait!!!" He starts to run after her down the street. Lizzie keeps running. 

G: "Lizzie!!! Stop!!! It's me, Gordo!!!" He starts to catch up to her. Lizzie starts to get tired after running so hard and slows down some. He reaches her, and grabs her arm to turn her around she tries to pull her arm out of his grip but fails.

L: "What do you want?!?"

G: "I want to talk to you! What's wrong???" Gordo asks, very concerned.

L: "You're talking now!" Lizzie says very sarcastically.

G: "Whatever. Will you just listen to me, Lizzie?!?" Lizzie just nods. Gordo turns her to face him. 

G: "Lizzie, this is not the time for a fourteen-year-old girl to be outside, any girl actually, by herself!!!"

L: "Gordo! I'll be fine! Just let me GO!!!"

G: "Lizzie! It's dangerous out here this late! This is  no place for a girl like you to be out this late!"

L: "I know, you already said that!"

G: "That's because it's the truth, Lizzie!" Lizzie and Gordo start to walk down the sidewalk together towards Lizzie's house.

L: "So what are you doing out here, anyway?!?"

G: "Well, I was going to the dance to check it out, I opened the door to the school, and out you came, right past me!!! Lizzie, what happened in there???"

L: "Nothing, just…" 

G: "Lizzie! What happened?!?"

L: "It's nothing!!! Really!!!"

G: "Lizzie, I know when it's not nothing! And it's not nothing!"

L: "You're starting to sound like my mother!"

G: "Well, maybe I should!"

L: "I don't need two mothers!!!"

G: "Lizzie, listen, if you don't want to talk about it now, then that's fine with me. Lizzie, you're my best friend, I want you to know that I ALWAYS will have your back!" Gordo smiles his goofy Gordo-Grin. Lizzie manages to smile a weak smile. 

G: "Come on, I'll walk you home. Unless you wanna go back to the dance?"

L: "Nah! I don't really feel like it anymore."

G: "Ok, then! Let's go back to your house and make the best of what's left of this night!" Gordo smiles at her, Lizzie returns it with another weak smile. They get to Lizzie's house and go inside. All the lights are off because no one is home. Lizzie's parents took Matt to see a movie to get his mind off the tree house. Lizzie goes to the couch in the living room and sits down. Gordo comes and sits down beside her.

G: "So, you wanna tell me what happened, NOW?!?" Gordo turns toward her and looks in her eyes.

L: "Well…" Gordo looks at her with concern, hoping for an answer. Lizzie is still crying a little, but when she starts to bring the topic back up, she starts crying her eyes out again. Gordo is trying so hard to fight the urge to put his arm around her and tell her it's going to be ok. He knew now wasn't the time for that.

G: "Ya? Lizzie, you know you can tell me anything!"

L: "Uh…I…I was at the dance and Ethan dumped me!!! I feel like a total idiot!!!"

TL: "He better have something good to say to me!!!" Toon Lizzie crosses her arms.

G: "Lizzie! You're not an idiot!"

L: "How do YOU know?!?"

G: "Lizzie, trust me, because HE'S the idiot! No one should treat you like that!!!"

G: "Lizzie, listen to me! Any guy would be lucky to go out with you! If anyone dumps you like that, then they're not worth it!"

L: "But I thought he ACTUALLY liked me!!! I bet it was someone else though…"

G: "Lizzie, that 'Someone else' can't be as pretty as you or more fun to be with!"

L: "Why, though?!? She OBVIOUSLY is!!!"

G: "No, she's not."

L: "How do you know?!? You haven't seen her, have you?!?"

G: "Because no one's prettier than you or more fun to be with." Gordo smiles at her, Lizzie looks up and returns the smile.

G: "Lizzie, you are SO much better than that!!! You deserve someone better!!!"

TL: "And who would that be???" 

G: "Me!" Gordo coughs, trying to cover up what he's saying.

L: "What?!?" Lizzie looks at him.

G: "Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing!!!" Gordo says quickly and nervously. The room gets calm and quiet for a few minutes. Gordo stands up.

G: "So, should I go, or do you want me to stay here until you feel better???"

L: "It doesn't matter. I would like it if you stayed with me, but if you go back to the dance, I'm cool with that."

G: "I'll just stay here. Like I said, you really are 'More fun to be with!"

L: "Really???"

G: "Yes! Definitely!!!" Gordo smiles.

G: "So, what do you wanna do now???" Gordo looks at her for an answer, not really expecting much since she's not feeling all too well.

L: "I know!"

L: "Let's dance!" Lizzie drags Gordo by the arm out into the middle of the living room floor and turns the stereo on. The song, "This I Promise You," by N'Sync is on. Gordo hesitantly puts his hands on Lizzie's waist, and Lizzie puts her arms around Gordo's neck.

L: "Ya know, I'm surprisingly having a much better time than I ever thought I would missing something fun!"

G: "Really?"

L: "Ya."

G: "Shocking!" Gordo says laughing a little.

L: "Gordo?"  
G: "Ya?"  
L: "Remember last year, on Sadie Hawkins day, when we danced because I didn't have a date, and you didn't have a date."

G: "Ahhhhhh!!! Do you HAVE to rub it in?!?" Gordo says laughing.

L: "Well, Miranda didn't have a date either, but she danced with Matt."

G: "I remember. We still had a lot of fun spying on Ethan to try and find out what he liked."

L: "Ya that was pretty fun even though in the end, he still didn't like me."

G: "Lizzie, remember what I told you, if someone can't see how great of a person you are, then they're not worth it!!!"

L: "Ya, I know!" Lizzie starts laughing, the scene starts to get farther and farther away as Lizzie and Gordo sway away into the night.

-------------Fade to Black------------Last scene is the next day with Matt in the tree house.

M: "This is SO COOL!!!" Matt squeals with excitement in the tree house, this time Lanny's not there to enjoy it. Matt is sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the tree house. Suddenly, the ladder falls to the ground.

M: "Uh-oh! That can't be good!!!" Matt gets a worried look on his face.

M: "MOM!!! DAD!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!!" The scene starts to fade away with Matt stuck in the tree house. He keeps yelling and yelling, but the yells start to fade away as the scene does.

THE END!!!

More Eppys to come soon!!! J


End file.
